Del odio al amor
by Peluxestrella
Summary: Mundo alternativo.  Sakura es una chica, normal y corriente que se encuentra en el fondo la biblioteca un libro extraño que cuestiona la teoría de la Pangea, después de eso aparece un chico misterioso que no la deja de llamar "Angelito" cada vez que la ve
1. Chapter 1

**NOTA: Los personajes no son mios, si no de Masashi Kishimoto. La historia si que es mía.**

**Del odio al amor.**

_Capítulo 1._

"Todo comenzó milenios atrás, un poco antes de que se produjera la Pangea.

Todos los expertos en el tema dicen que fue producido por un terremoto causado por todas las placas tectónicas. Pero lo que no explican es la causa de por qué se produció esto. Algunos se atrevieron a contar que are por un movimiento en el núcleo del planeta Tierra y así hasta hoy en día. Están equivocados, porque según cuentan las Leyendas Mayas desde hace muchísimo tiempo, eso fue causado por un beso, pero no uno cualquiera.

Un beso entre dos seres: un ángel y una denomio. Itzael y Alitze.

Entre ambos…"

Cerré el libro harta de tanta tontería junta. ¿Qué se habrá fumado el Autor del libro para escribir semejante disparate? No tenía lógica alguna. Lo guardé en la mochila, en otro momento seguiría con él porque acababa de llegar mi amiga Ino, es una chica genial y fantástica que conocí cuando apenas tenía 14 años y ella 16. ¡Huí! Que descuido, no me he presentado. Me llamo Sakura, ahora mismo tengo 18 años y estoy en bachillerato de Artes.

Como iba diciendo, mi amiga (que ahora tiene 21 años de edad) acababa de llegar a nuestro sitio de reunión después de clases, que era en el césped que hay frente a mi Instituto para luego volver juntas a casa puesto que vivimos en el mismo bloque de pisos.

-Hola cariño, siento haber tardado más de lo habitual pero es que el profesor se a enrollado mucho con la lección- dijo ella un poco acalorada por la carrera que se había pegado para no hacerme esperar mucho más.

-No te preocupes, estaba entretenida leyendo- dije tranquilamente.

-¿Qué leías?- me preguntó curiosa.

-Nah, un libro que he encontrado en una estantería escondida al fondo de la biblioteca, lo he cogido para ver de que trataba por curiosidad… pero solo cuenta tonterías.

-¿Tonterías?

-Si, de lo que llevo leído, es que explica que lo que separó la corteza terrestre no fue la Pangea, si no un beso entre un ángel y una demonio con unos nombres extrañísimos. En resumen, chorradas. Seguro que lo escribió un hippie cuando todavía se permitía fumar marihuana en la época de los Beatles…- entonces noté como algo me empujaba bruscamente y nos tiraba a mi amiga y a mí al suelo.- ¡He! ¡Ten más cuidado niño del demonio! ¡Ni que llevaras un petardo en el culo!

El chico de pelo negro y ropas roqueras que nos tiró, se paró en seco y se giro para encararme. Me sorprendí bastante, era realmente guapo y estaba buenísimo, tenía el pelo revuelto y largo, como si se lo hubiera descolocado una ráfaga de viento muy fuerte. Además de una extraña estrella roja en el ojo izquierdo, su mirada era realmente demoníaca.

Había algo en él que me hacía creer que le conocía, pero si conociera a alguien como él, lo recordaría fácilmente, así que descarté la idea de inmediato.

- Gracias por llamarme "demonio" angelito-dijo el chico gracioso- Pero no soy ningún niño, creo que tenemos la misma edad, aunque…. Eres tan bajita que cualquiera te tomaría por una cría de 15 años.

-¡¿Pero quién coño te crees para decir eso imbecil?- cierto que era bajita apenas un poco más baja que Ino, pero no tanto.

-Sasuke Uchiha, preciosa. Eso me creo y eso soy- dijo socarrón- Ya nos veremos angelito- y se fue como un rayo hacia una moto que estaba aparcada en frente nuestra.

Me levanté echa una furia mientras me sacudía los pantalones, cuando levanté la vista me encontré con mi amiga mirándome de una forma que no me gustó nada.

-Ni se te ocurra decirlo Sara, conozco muy bien lo que esconde esa mirada tuya y creeme cuando digo que es IMPOSIBLE.- dije muy seria, pero ella me puso su carita de corderito degollado, cosa que no podía resistir y acabe cediendo suspirando- venga… dilo… lo estás deseando…

-A ese chico le gustas- dijo directamente.- Sé que tu dices que no es probable pero, yo he visto como te miraba y como tu le mirabas a él…

-Espera, ¿Qué? No le miraba de ninguna manera- negué.

-Sakura…

-Vale si, lo azmito, le echado un hojeada, pero solo porque me parecía extrañamente familiar.

-Sakura…

-Ino… no me gastes más el nombre ¿vale? No pienso admitir que le he mirado de pies a cabeza solo porque esté tremendamente bueno- enseguida me di cuenta del tremendo error-¡Mierda!

-¿Ves? Te lo dije- dijo altiva.

Me dispuse a andar pues ya era hora de comer y tenía hambre.

-De todos modos no lo volveré a ver…

-Di lo que quieras, pero a ti te gusta-dijo ella intentando pincharme.

-¡Ino!- le grité.

-Vale, vale, ya me callo…

Tiempo más tarde llegué a casa, comí lo que tenía preparado mi madre y luego me fui a mi habitación a estudiar pues dentro de poco entraría en semanas de exámenes y no quería catear ninguna asignatura.

Pero por lo visto hoy no estaba para nada centrada, no dejaba de pensar en aquel joven que no dejaba de llamarme "Ángel" y la extraña sensación que hacía pensar en que ya le había conocido antes en algún lado… No imposible, seguro que lo recordaría.

Dejé de rayarme la cabeza con eso y me tumbe en la cama para leer aquel libro extraño esperando que me entretuviera un rato.

"Entre ambos seres había un conflicto que consistía llevar a las personas por su camino, el bien y el mal.

La demonio Alitze, con el tiempo fue desarrollando unos sentimientos hacia Itzael, el ángel, que iban más haya del odio y las competiciones entre ambos. Lo mismo le pasaba a él pero como ángel que era, estaba enterado de todas las normas de su especie y también de las de los demonios, pues siempre seguía las normas a rajatabla, por eso no se atrevía a decir sus sentimientos a Alitze, por hacer lo correcto.

Pero esta situación no duró mucho entre ambos, ella, como digna demonio, empezó a tentar a ángel a infringir las reglas que se les estaban impuestas. Lo seducía como podía y él… siendo ángel pero antes de todo eso hombre, calló en sus redes prendado de sus encantos. Compartiendo entre ellos, un beso que…"

-¡Arg! Cuanta tontería junta- y lancé el libro al otro lado de la habitación.

Toc- Toc

-Hija, ¿Te pasa algo?- preguntó mi madre preocupada.

-Nada Mamá, solo he tenido un mal día...-dije poniéndome un brazo encima de los ojos.

-Bueno, que se la va hacer…-dijo ella comprensiva- anda ven al salón y distráete un poco que tenemos visita.

-¿Quién es?

-Emm pues mi amiga Yoshino con su hijo. ¡Ha! Y también el nuevo vecino de enfrente, se ha venido a presentar con una caja de galletas caseras que muy buenas.

-Ahora voy…- dije desanimo, mi madre se fue y al rato enganché el móvil y marque el número de mi amiga- ¿Ino? ¿Te pillo ocupada?

- No que va, estaba viendo Águila Roja en la TV…

-Vale, pues vente para mi casa, me acaba de decir mi madre que tengo a un tío bueno con tu nombre en el salón con su madre.

-¡Ya voy! ¡Ya voy!- gritó alterada.

-Escucha, vente con una buena excusa.

-Si, si, si, si, si, si- y colgó.

-Esta mujer no cambia, con la edad que tiene y se sigue comportando como una cría de 16…

Salí de mi habitación en dirección al salón pero justo cuando iba a entrar me di con algo que izo caer al suelo.

-Menuda día llevo…- dije molesta.

-Lo mismo digo angelito, estoy empezando a pensar que lo haces aposta…

"Angelito" pensé. Miré para arriba en dirección de la voz, encontrándome con le única persona que no quería volver a ver…

-¡TU!- grité y levantándome de golpe.

-¿Ya os conocéis hija?- preguntó mi madre desde el sillón donde estaba ella y los demás.

-Por desgracia, si. Hola Yoshino, Shikamaru- saludé educada mente a cada uno con dos besos en las mejillas- tú…-dije mirándole con la peor de mis caras.

-Por si se te ha olvidado, tengo nombre- contestó él.

-Mira lo que me importa-dije con desprecio-Shika, tenemos que hablar sobre los planes del fin de semana, ¿vienes a mi cuarto?

-Claro- dijo él alegre, se levantó y justo cuando nos íbamos llamaron a la puerta.

-Voy yo…- dije y yendo hacia la puerta. Al abrirla me encontré con la persona que esperaba, Ino.- Te has tardado más de lo normal, ¿Qué has estado haciendo?-dije lo más bajo que pude para que solo ella me oyera.

-Relájate amiga, he tardado porque no sabía que ponerme para impresionar a quien tu bien sabes…-dijo divertida.

Entramos en el salón tranquilamente encontrándonos con los demás, y para sorpresa mía a Shikamaru pasándosela en grande hablando con Sasuke.

-Hey Sakura, este tío me cae muy bien. ¿Te importa si a partir de ahora se viene con nosotros?-dijo Shika en cuanto se dio cuenta de nuestra presencia.

-Prefiero no opinar…-dije molesta mientras me iba hacia mi habitación, siendo seguida por los demás, que estaban hablando animadamente "La que espera…" pensé.

Me senté con Ino en la cama y los chicos, uno en la silla del escritorio (Sasuke) y otro en el suelo (Shikamaru).

-Bien, ¿Qué hacemos este fin de semana?- preguntó el del suelo, Shika era un chico moreno, con ojos oscuros y un cuerpo de escándalo que siempre traía la atención de las chicas fuese donde fuese, menos yo me caía bien y sabe como divertirse pero nunca me llegó a gustar. En cambio mi querida amiga estaba locamente pillada por él, aunque pienso que le definición más acertada es enamorada, pero prefiero que se de cuenta solita de eso.

-¿Nos vamos de fiesta a una discoteca?-preguntó mi amiga.

-No me apetece, aparte, estoy sin dinero.-dije rechazando la idea- Chicos, ¿por qué no esperamos a que terminen los exámenes para organizar algo? Realmente pienso que es mejor opción.

-OH, venga- se quejaron Ino y Shikamaru- siempre estás con lo mismo, llevas una temporada que solo quieres estudiar…-terminó de decir ella.

-Perdona Ino, pero a diferencia de ti, yo tengo muchos trabajos y exámenes que tener al día, estoy en mi último curso de bachillerato.

-Yo trabajar y no me quejo todo el rato.

-¡Chicas!-los llamó Shika- Calmaros ¿vale?

-¡A empezado ella!-dijimos a la vez.

-Eso me da igual-dijo él mirándonos pícaro- como no paréis ya con la discusión lo hago yo y ya sabéis como hago las cosas…

-Está bien…-me rendí. No tenía ánimos de que se nos lanzara encima a hacernos cosquillas hasta que no pudiéramos más.

-Sasuke, no has dicho nada todavía ¿Qué propones?-preguntó mi amiga.

-Umm… pues no sé la verdad… ¿Qué tal ir al campo?

-¡Que gran idea!- dijo Shika- ¿Qué dices Sakura? ¿Te apuntas tu solita o te tendremos que llevar por la fuerza?

Suspiré profundamente, no tenía ganas de dormir en un suelo incómodo y con bichos molestos…pero por mucho que me negara iba a ir de todos modos.

-Vale- dije sin más.

-Venga angelito, no lo digas tan desanimada, parece que estamos llevando a una sentencia de muerte- dijo gracioso Sasuke.

-¡¿Quieres dejar de llamarme así idiota?-grité molesta.

-Cuando te molestes en llamarme por mi nombre lo aré-dijo altanero.

-Te voy a-

-Sakura, ¿Por qué te levas tan mal con él? Si es un gran chico-dijo Shikamaru.

-Yo pienso que es porque le gusta-dijo Ino.

-No me digas…-dijo Sasuke.

-¡De eso nada!-dije- vale, ya está, cuando terminéis con vuestras tonterías me llamáis, ya me he hartado.- y salí de mi habitación al baño, a ducharme para calmarme.

Estuve todo el tiempo que quise debajo del agua relajándome mientras procesaba lo que me había pasado en el día, entonces noté como alguien entraba al baño sin avisar.

-¿Sakura?- oí a Ino llamarme.

-¿Qué?

-Perdona por las bromitas… no queríamos que te pusieras así de mosqueada…

-Vale, oye si no te importa, me quiero vestir y eso. Esperarme en la habitación que ahora voy.

-De acuerdo- y salió.

Con toda la pereza del mundo salí de la ducha para secarme y vestirme. Después de eso, procedí con el pelo, me lo peiné con cuidado y luego lo sacudía para sacarle el exceso de agua para que se secara solo sin que goteara. Me coloqué el flequillo como me gustaba y luego me ondulé la cabellera con las manos. Adoraba mi pelo rosa y lo llevaba bastante largo porque los cortes de pelo que son demasiado cortos no me gustaban nada, así que, a pesar de tardar un montón de tiempo cuidándolo y dedicándole tiempo, conseguí tenerlo por debajo del culo sin ayuda alguna de esas extensiones esas que se han puesto de moda.

Luego de haber terminado volví a mi habitación con los demás, que cuando me vieron, empezaron a disculparse, todos, menos Sasuke que estaba tan tranquilo mirando por la ventana.

-Vale, Vale, ya no estoy enfadada así que relajaros…-dije calmándoles.

-Entonces… ¿vas a venir con nosotros el fin de semana?-preguntó Ino.

-No, tengo algo mejor. Mi madre y yo tenemos una casa en la montaña que hace mucho tiempo que no usamos… ¿Os apetece ir allí? Por lo menos dormiremos como dios manda en vez de en el suelo con todos esos bichos…

-Me parece perfecto- dijo Shika- ¿Tú que dices Sasuke?

-Me da lo mismo…-dijo sin siquiera girarse.

-¡Lucas nos vamos!-se oyó a su madre gritar.

-¡Ya voy!-contestó él- chicos me tengo que ir, así que decidamos ya hora para irnos.

-Emm…-no tenía idea de qué hora decir.

-¿El Viernes a las 18:00?-dijo Ino.

-Si- dije conforme con la propuesta.

-Vale- dijo Shika.

-Por mí vale-dijo Sasuke mientras se levantaba- Shikamaru, yo tengo terminar de instalarme en mi casa, ¿Vienes?

-Claro, adiós chicas, nos vemos mañana-dijo levantándose del suelo- Ino, luego hablamos- Y se fue.

Cuando estuvimos solas en la habitación, me giré hacia mi amiga.

-¿Luego hablamos?-pregunté.

-Jejeje… ¿No te he contado que antes de irnos cada uno a dormir hablamos por teléfono?-dijo ella rascándose la cabeza.

-No, no me has contado nada.

Y estubimos hablando por largo rato sobre el tema hasta que fue la hora de cenar, ella se fue a su casa y yo cené con mi madre para luego ver un poco la tele en mi cuarto una serie anime que siempre suelo ver a esa hora. Pero entonces una luz extraña emanó de una rincón de la habitación, debajo de la mochila.

Me acerqué y la aparté ancontrándome con el libro que habá cogido de la biblioteca, iluminando por una luz azul. Lo abrí con cuidado encima de la mesa del escritorio y de ahí salió una gran cantidad de luz cegadora que bañó la habitación entera, cuando la luz se fue, me rasqué los ojos y luego miré hacia el libro. Encima de él había un dragoncito morado que me miraba curioso, acerqué mi mano para ver si era real, pero aquellla cosita se acercó a mi palma para que lo acariciara, como si ya me conociera y supiera que no iba ha hacerle daño.

Un rato después le iluminó una luz roja haciéndole desaparecer y dirigirse a mi hombro izquierdo dejándome una especie de tetuaje en negro de un dragón.

Asombrada con lo que me acaba de pasar, cogí el móvil y marqué el número de Ino, pero me salió en ocupado.

-Dios, son las 24:00 de la noche y sigue hablando con Shikamaru ¿Qué tanto tienen que contarse esos dos?

Marqué otra vez peero me pasó lo mismo, así que me rendí y me fui a dormir pensando que lo que me había pasado era una ilusión.

**Holaaaaa, ¿Qué tal están? **

**Espero que os halla gustado mucho porque este proyecto lo tengo pensado publicar en adelante, pero oviamente con otros nombre, esto que he subido solo es una adaptecion a esta parejita para saber si os gusta. Los nombres reales de los personajes principales (Sakura y Sasuke) en realidad son : Ixchel(Sakura) y Canek(Sasuke). Los amigos: Sara(Ino) y Lucas(Shikamaru).**

**La razónde porqué pido opinión es para saber si este tipos de historia os gusta, o pasáis mucho del tema, porque últimamente tengo muchas dudas sobre si mandarlo a una editorial o no. **

**La historia en sí ya cuenta con 4 capítulos escritos DE MOMENTO , porque pienso escribir más...**

**Tambíen quiero que me digáis si queréis que ponga los siguientes cappítulos adaptados a la pareja, para saber si os interesa la cosa.**

**Gracias por vuestro apollo y rebiews.**

**Adiós**

**Bsts**

**Sonynekolovekakashi.**

**PD: Acepto cr´ticas contructivas, no insultos ofensivos, si hay algún error con nombres y demás, decírmelo y lo cambio en cuanto pueda. Gracias.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Capítulo 2_

A la mañana siguiente me levanté para ir a clases pensando aún que lo del dragón era una alucinación, ni siquiera me miré el hombro para comprobarlo porque era una completa locura.

Las clases surgieron normalmente bien y después me dispuse a esperar como siempre a mi amiga para irnos juntas.

Mientras esperaba, estuve otra vez curioseando aquel libro tan absurdo, comprobando que no hubiera nada fuera de lo normal. Nada.

-Sakura, ya estoy, vámonos antes de que se nos haga más tarde- dijo Ino.

-La culpa es tuya por tardona- dije sin ninguna emoción.

Ella pasó de mi comentario y nos fuimos cada una a su casa para comer y hacer las bolsas/maletas para irnos por todo un fin de semana.

Tres horas más tarde, estábamos en el coche de Shikamaru: Él obviamente al volante, Ino de copiloto y Sasuke a mi lado en la parte de atrás.

"Te juro que esta me la pagas Ino… Sabes muy bien que no soporto a Sasuke y… mejor me relajo…" pensé mientras me masajeaba el puente de la nariz.

El viaje se me estaba haciendo demasiado largo para mi gusto. Estaba deseando llegar y alejare de él por un buen rato.

Siseé al sentir un escozor en e hombro izquierdo, levanté la manga de la camiseta y me sorprendí al ver el tatuaje, el dolor se calmó y rápidamente me lo tapé.

-Sakura ¿Te pasa algo?- preguntó Ino.

-No, nada, no me pasa nada…- dije irónica.

-Yo tampoco estoy cómodo con la compañía aquí detrás, pero por lo menos me lo guardo para mí mismo- dijo Sasuke molesto.

-¡Eres un-

-¡Chicos!- gritó Shikamaru- Si no os importa guardaros las discusiones para cuando lleguemos,

Me aguanté las ganas de discutir y luego después de media hora de silencio incómodo, llegamos a nuestro destino. En cuanto el coche e detuvo salí escopetada del coche a coger mi maleta y después me dirigí hacia la casa. Abrí la puerta y entre dejando todo abierto para entilar un poco, después me metí en la habitación que solía usar cada vez que iba y me encerré allí a colocar mis cosas.

La casa tenía 2 plantas, 4 habitaciones, cada unas de ellas con cama matrimonial y baños. En el patio teníamos una piscina y en un lugar al que pienso ir sola, había un jacuzzi, estaba en el sótano, que era un lugar con mesa de billar, dardos, etc.…

Cuando acabé de colocar todo me tumbé en la cama tranquilamente, intentando relajarme de todo lo pasado en el coche. Cerré los ojos para descansar la vista recordando todo lo que había vivido en esta casa, después no se como, recordé como conocí a Sasuke y todo lo que he pasado con él pero el recordar lo que me dijo en el coche, no pude evitar deprimirme.

-"Yo tampoco estoy cómodo con la compañía aquí detrás, pero por lo menos me lo guardo para mí mismo"

-Creo que estoy exagerando las cosas…

-¡Sakura!- oí que le llamaba Shika al otro lado de la puerta.

-¡Pasa y no grites!- contesté. Entró y se sentó en la cama.- ¿Qué quieres?

-Emm pues quería decirte que ya nos hemos instalado en los cuartos y nos preguntábamos que si nos podríamos meter todos en la piscina…

-Ir vosotros, yo tengo cosas que hacer- dije rápidamente.

-Sabes muy bien que Ino vendrá a por ti…

-Pues, me iré antes de que llegue, ahora quiero estar sola Shikamaru… Solo os pido que hoy no me molestéis hasta la hora de cenar- dije levantándome y cogiendo mi bolsa de baño.

-¿A dónde vas?- preguntó, pero no contesté, seguí con mi trayecto rápidamente para no encontrarme con nadie más. Debajo de las escaleras, había una puerta escondida que llevaba al sótano y por ahí me metí sin que nadie me viera.

Cuando llegué abajo, lo primero que ice fue encender el Jacuzzy y después me cambié de ropa y me metí en el agua burbujeante. Luego saqué un álbum de mi mochila que apoyé en el poyete de madera, la abrí viendo todas las fotos que tenía con mi madre y mi padre, él murió cuando yo apenas tenía 6 años, y solo hacía esto cuando estaba aquí, podía llorar sola sin que nadie me viera.

Al poco rato me fui quedando dormida encima del álbum mientras observaba la última foto que me ice con mi padre antes de que muriera. Pero desperté de golpe al notar como alguien entraba en al agua del Jacuzzy y se acomodaba a mi lado. Grité asustada pero fui callada porque Sasuke puso una de sus manos en mi boca.

-Tranquila, ni que fuera un asesino…

Aparté su mano de golpe, pero antes de hablar respiré hondo para calmarme.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- dije lo más normal que pude.

-Pues he descubierto este sitio por casualidad…-Salí el agua y me puse el albornoz mientras hablaba-¿Te vas? ¿Tan mal te caigo?

-Mejor cállate un poquito, no tengo ánimos para discutir contigo ahora- recogí el álbum para meterlo en la mochila pero una foto salió volando y si no fuera porque Sasuke la cogió, se abría caído en el agua.

-Dámela-pedí, pero él siguió mirando la foto sin hacerme caso- ¡DAMELA!

-Vale, vale…-dijo él dándomela- por cierto, eras muy mona de pequeña.

-Gracias- dije seca, guardé todo y cuando me iba a ir me volvió a escocer el hombro izquierdo- aaaa… dios, como duele…- me quejé, descubrí el tatuaje evitando que él viera algo.

-¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó Sasuke mientras salía del Jacuzzy y se acercaba.

-No, nada, no es nada…

-A mí no me engañas Sakura, lo mismo te ha pasado en el coche- y me izo girar para enfrentarlo, yo tapé el tatuaje a tiempo- déjame ver…

-no es nada ¿Vale? No te preocupes…

-Lo haces por las buenas o por las malas, tu eliges.

Me lo pensé detenidamente, pero al final accedí quitando la mano.

Se me quedó mirando el brazo y luego miró a la mesa de billar, donde había dejado antes el libro que encontré en la biblioteca. Estaba muy serio.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunté.

-No has recordado nada aún…-oí que decía para sí mismo.

-¿Recordar el qué?- dije curiosa cogiendo el libro- ¿Tu tienes algo que ver con lo que está pasando?- le encaré.

-No puedo decirte nada- dijo sin más- no hasta que lo recuerdes todo.

-No sé de qué narices me estás hablando Sasuke, pero todo esto no me gusta nada.

-Mira, sé que ahora mismo no me aguantas, pero solo te voy a pedir una cosa.

-¿Qué?

-Léete entero ese libro y después de eso me vienes a buscar.

-¿Por qué tendría que hacerte- no pude seguir hablando porque él me besó de repente.

-Porque si no, no te diré le razón de por qué he hecho esto- dijo cuando se separó.

Luego sin decir nada más, cogió su toalla y se largó dejándome sola y plantada en el sitio. Cuando me recuperé de la sorpresa empecé a recoger las cosas pues ya eran las ocho de la tarde.

-Será… ahora se las da de misterioso- despotricaba enfadada.

Cuando estuve lista, subí a mi habitación a cambiarme y luego bajé al salón donde estaban todos viendo la tele en el sofá. Bueno, Ino y Shikamaru tirados en el sofá, Sasuke estaba en otro más pequeño, de dos plazas.

-¿Ya habéis cenado?- pregunté cuando estuve cerca de la mesita de centro.

-Te estábamos esperando-dijo Shikamaru.

-¿Dónde has estado hasta ahora?-preguntó Ino.

Sasuke iba a decir algo pero al ver que el suplicaba con la mirada que no dijera nada, se calló.

-Arreglando cosas pendientes, ¿Qué os apetece para cenar?-dije.

-¿Llamamos al Telepizza?-dijo mi amigo.

-No me apetece ¿Qué tal chino?-dijo Ino.

-Pufff… menos todavía-se quejó Sasuke.

-Ummm ¿Qué os parece si hago unas tortitas?-dije.

-¡Oh si! ¡Tus torititas están buenísimas!-dijo Ino emocionada.

-Vale, hace mucho que no tomo unas- dijo Shika.

-Yo te puedo ayudar si quieres- dijo Sasuke levantándose.

No sé porque, pero los demás se callaron de repente esperando mi respuesta.

"Seguramente que es porque desde que le conoces has sido borde con él" dijo mi INNER.

-Claro, no hay problema- dije amable ganándome una sonrisa de su parte.

-Seguro que eres malísima en-

-No me molestes, no te lo recomiendo y menos cuando estoy en la cocina-le interrumpí de seco mientras me iba a preparar las cosas.

Al rato vino él con calma.

-¿Qué hago yo?-preguntó.

-Lávate las manos, ponte un delantal y empieza a batir el líquido de las tortitas que está en el cuenco verde de la encimera.

Asintió con la cabeza en lo que yo preparaba la sartén y echaba mantequilla para que las tortitas no se pegaran.

Miré un momento para ver como le iban las cosas, lo encontré removiendo la masa, lo hacía bien pero vi que la removía con demasiada velocidad.

-Sasuke, si lo haces tan deprisa, en la masa se harán burbujas y- demasiado tarde, una burbuja enorme explotó dejándonos perdidos de masa. Suspiré antes de decir nada- Limpia lo que has ensuciado y lego te puedes ir con los demás, ya me apaño sola.

-Pero…

-Me está costando el no gritarte ahora mismo, por favor no me provoques más- le corté.

-Como quieras-se rindió con desgana. Limpió todo y se fue.

Vi como se fue con cara deprimida, lleva así desde que me dijo lo del libro, me parecía muy extraño, todo lo que me estaba pasando era raro. Tengo que averiguar que pasa.

**Holaaaaaa**

**Gomen na shai…. -.-''**

**Sé que tardé mucho en actualizar pero es que he andado muy liada últimamente con examenes y cosas privadas….pero como recompensa les dejo aquí este capítulo, cortito, lo sé. Pero para eso, si tengo tiempo dentro de muuuuy poquito subiré el siguiente.**

**Gracias a los comentarios que me habéis dejado dándome animos a seguir con este proyecto, espero mas comentarios en este capítulo aunque hasta yo azmito que es un poco soso.. -.-'' pero en el siguiente os juro que hay mucha más emoción, os adelanto que va haber un juego muuuuy divertido entre los personajes llamado "¿VERDAD O RETO?" ¿os suena? Realmente divertido verdad? Disfruté muchísimo escribiendo ese capítulo ^^**

**Bueno ya me he enrollado mucho os dejo.**

**Ja ne!**

**Bsts Cds**

**Sonynekolovekakashi.**


End file.
